wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
N00b Guide
=NAMING YOUR PAGE= Try Using Caps Every Once In A While. Use the full, formal name, redirects can be made later for nicknames, etc. But, look before you leap; your article may already exist, but under a similar name. Or with the word "The" in front of it. You don't have to check, but it would be nice. Simply type the name of the page your gut tells you needs truthiness, and Wikiality.com's SuperComputer will tell you if it exists. If it does not, lots of red will appear. Red links are not bad, especially when you click on them. A clicked red link is the beginning of a wonderful journey. * See Also: Redirecting A Page You can create a page like O'Reilly to redirect it to a page with the full name, Bill O'Reilly. Just type in the name/link like you would normally in your article. Then, click on it, a page will come up saying the page doesn't exist, etc. Click on the link for "create this page" and when the editing tab for that article pops up, you will type in the code for "redirecting" a page. The code is: the number sign: "#" followed by the word redirect in all caps: "REDIRECT" followed by the pageyou want it to redirect to written as a link: "Bill O'Reilly". The whole thing would look like this (without the "nowiki" stuff): #REDIRECT Bill O'Reilly That's so you won't have to keep typing the whole "Bill O'Reilly | O'Reilly" stuff. If you have any questions about formatting stuff, check out =ARTICLE CONTENT= Stop Copying From Wikip*dia, damnit! Use your gut and write something original, or at least truthy! Also, * Instead of deleting someone else's work, why not add to it? * Must belong in "The Stephen Colbert Experience", none of these Kevin Bacon-length-connections, or Uncyclopedia-type randomness...randomness is not truthiness. * Please see CPOV Suggestions For Sections To Include * A Helpful Information Table * Background and/or History (or historical eras) * Origin * Common Usage * Future (Expected/Anticipated) * Trivia * Famous People (associated with) * Notable Landmarks (why the subject of your page is famous) * Favorites (If a person, what is his Favorite Color, Position, etc) * See Also * External Links * For Further Reading * References The following references are the only acceptable ones for Wikiality.com, as all other references are simply too facty: **Stephen Colbert **heard it somewhere (talk radio, friend) **saw it somewhere (TV, The Internets) **you imagined it (beware of randomness) **your gut Style * Try Using Caps every once in a while, damnit! * And Punctuation. * Oh yeah, and use spell check or a dictionary, like m-w.com * Go Here: Truthy Spelling, Punctuation and Grammar Guide Identify Your Page Wikiality.com has many ways for you to categorize your page so others will know if you are writing about Americans or Terrorists. Click here to find one you feel is appropriately truthy. To use one of our very fine templates, you will type the name exactly as it appears on the list, surrounded by 2 sets of braces (the fancy parenthesis, not the square ones) =IMAGES= When you want to add an image to your article, you have to be sure to type in the exact name of the image, including the extension, exactly as it appears in the Image File. If it includes capital letters in the name and the extension, you have to type it that way, otherwise the wiki can't find it. To find images, use the search box underneath Stephen's head, or try . If the image you want to use is not in this wiki, you can upload one. Uploading Images To upload a pic, it must first be on your computer. Once it is: # click on the "Upload tube" link (at left, or ) # click the "browse" button to select the image on your computer (the same name will appear in the "Destination filename" box, but you can change it to help in searching for it again) # write a brief description of the image in the "Summary" box (this also help when searching for it) # select the appropriate copyright licensing from the "Licensing" drop-down menu, then # click the "Upload file" button. Your image will be uploaded in a few seconds. To add the picture use the name at the top of the page (it will start with the word "image" followed by a colon, the name and ending with the file type (".jpg" or ".gif", etc.) In the examples to follow, the image that will be used is called "Image:MommieDearest.jpg" which is 220 (w) x 161 (h) pixels. Adding Images To Pages The most basic code for adding an image to an article includes the full name of the image, which includes the following elements: * the word Image, followed by a colon ":" (you know, one of these things- :) * the name of the file, followed by a "dot" (or period) * and ending with the exact file type (".jpg" ".gif" etc.) For example: Image:MommieJoan.jpg Since it is a link to an internal file (something that belongs to this wiki), you will put 2 sets of brackets (square parenthesis, these things: """) around the whole thing, like this: That line of code will give you: By adding "|###.px", (a horizontal bar, plus ###, which stands for a number, and "px" stands for pixels) you can change the display size of the image. For instance, adding "|50px" to the line of code, gives you: which looks like: Adding A Caption The next thing you might want to add is a caption, so you will have to add some stuff to the image code. Adding "|thumb" (horizontal bar plus the word "thumb") tells the wiki to put a frame around the image (and to shrink it a bit). By adding the code "|(text)" (horizontal bar followed by a caption) tells the wiki to add whatever text you choose inside the frame, beneath the image. The complete line of code would look like this: Giving you: If you want to move the image to the left-hand side of the article (or in the "center" default is obviously on the right-hand side), just add this bit of code: "|left" (horizontal bar followed by which side you want the picture on). This will make the entire line look like this: Giving you: Changing The Size Of The Image :Recommended Image size is between 200 and 300px depending on image importance. When you want to make an image a different size, you don't have to upload a new one, just add another bit of code, that includes the size you want followed by "px". The last bit of code you will add looks like this: "|220px" (horizontal bar followed by a number and the letters "px") The number 220 was chosen because that is the width of the original image (the biggest it can get without looking blurry). This number can be found on the separate page for the image and all associated information. The Image Page There are two ways to find the image's page: # typing the full name ("Image:MommieJoan.jpg") in the "search box" at left or # typing the file url in your internet browser's address bar (http://www.wikiality.com followed by a backwards slash "/" and the full image name "Image:MommieJoan.jpg") Now, Back To How To Change The Size Of An Image By adding the code as shown above (horizontal bar followed by a number and the letters "px"), you will alter the size of the image and the "caption frame". The entire line of code looks like this: ( ) This gives you: The same size as the first example, but with a frame and a caption. =HELP!= Talking to the person who welcomed you is a good start or drop a note in the Main Talk Page. * For suggestions go to Suggestions * To submit your page for review, click here * To contact the lawpersons for this internets tube, click here. * for more help, contact one of the code gurus